Sirens
by drivenlikethesnow
Summary: Godric is reunited with the one that makes his heart sing. Is there enough time for them to reclaim happiness for themselves before he make a choice to move on? M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: You say hello

Jason became uncomfortable as he stared at the vampire. He looked so young until one was to meet his eyes, where the weight of the years had gathered and washed out the spark. He began to turn away when he heard his soft voice.

"You helped save many lives today, Mr. Stackhouse. Please know you have friends in this area whenever you visit." Although the words were kind, Godric showed little expression as he spoke.

Sookie watched the conversation from afar, wondering if she should step in to aid her brother, feeling exhausted at the very thought. She watched her brother squirm under the vampire's blank expression, and felt that she would be ok to let him fend for himself on this one. She looked around for Bill; he seemed to be avoiding her at all costs at the party. She wondered to herself how someone that wronged her could treat her as if she been the one that had offended him.

A shuffle at the end of the room distracted Sookie from her thoughts, and she watched Hugo being dragged into the room in front of Godric. She strained to pay attention; it seemed as the room was riveted to the scene, but she could not help staring across at Bill as she tried to catch his eye. The distance of the room seemed a perfect metaphor for the loneliness she felt at this moment. Sookie turned briefly to watch Hugo being dragged from the room, relieved to know that compassion existed in someone as strong as the vampire that had come to her rescue that very same evening.

The party went on for an hour or so afterwards, with a tension in the air that kept the normal atmosphere of a party at bay. No one was sure how the building became surrounded, as it was full of beings that are known for keen senses. It seemed the sadness of the sheriff had caused a cloud for all those in the room, a cloud which buried them.

The men that surrounded the building looked to be barely out of high school. They held their guns close to them, as if they would protect them from the creatures that they could see milling around inside. Despite their shaky, noisy steps through the yard they had so far remained unnoticed – and they allowed this small favor to fill them with a flimsy confidence.

"What do you think Matt? Just start shooting? Should we all go at once or some kind of pattern?" Keith's pimply face seemed to bob in excitement as he pummeled their unofficial leader with questions.

"Quiet!" Matt hissed. "Do you want to send a tidal wave of those freaks on us?"

"Aw, man calm down. It's not like those fangers care about anything other than their sex party in there."

"They are having a _sex _party?" Tim squeaked. He was by far the youngest, still being in his sophomore year.

"That's why those fang bangers show up, Tim" Keith rolled his eyes at his companion's foolishness. "They love the undead to just take em and.."

"Quiet." Matt repeated and the boys fell silent as they waited for his plan to fully form in his head.

Inside the house the talk was slowly becoming hushed and slowed. Although humans and vampires alike noticed this change, they were slow to realize what was going on. Eric walked quickly towards his maker, who had risen from the chair which he had used to receive his guests just moments before.

"Godric?" Eric questioned, finding himself almost forcing the words from his mouth. "What kind of magic is that I feel? What kind of friends have you made…." Eric was not one to question his maker in the past, but the events from the past day had slowly made him question the man he felt was a part of him.

Godric sighed and began to scan the room. "They are here, something is happening." Godric mumbled these vague statements to himself as much as his child. He felt the effects of the magic as well as his own personal apprehension, anger and excitement.

It was then that the party noticed the boys on outside of the walls, seemingly appearing out of the mist. In a flash they turned to the doors, but were stopped when a quiet and commanding voice commanded them to stop. It was then they noticed the forms that were appearing before the young militia outside. They appeared to be nothing more than wisps of smoke, but as they solidified they took the forms of men and women.

It was at this point that the music began, although it started more as a feeling which then morphed into a sound. Peace and calm was spread upon all that were in the home, and the eyes in the room became hooded while small smiles formed on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Little bombs

"Sirens." Godric stated to Eric who had continued to stare at him with apprehension in his strong face. "They seem to be working to calm the crowd outside, though I cannot begin to imagine why."

"Our kind has had very few positive experiences with them; they seem to care little for us." Eric stated with a hint of his normal smirk on his face. He felt that he should be uneasy with the powerlessness being pushed onto those around him, but he could not help but feel the waves of calm which were being drummed lightly through his body.

"I wonder if this change of events has anything to do with your Ms. Stackhouse. I could not help but notice that her scent is not all human." Godric stated while his eyes searched hurriedly across the five people which had gathered in his yard, which were working to calm the irritable crowd of Newlin's child army.

As if on cue Sookie walked beside Eric with Bill slowly moving at her heels. "What is going on?" She asked in a hush, peering from Eric to Bill.

"These are sirens; they use their singing to do something very similar to group glamour. It works in small ways with vampires, but has quite a bit of effect on the humans they unleash it on." Godric replied, uninterested in to who the question was directed at. He seemed to be in a trance as more another form began to slowly shiver into existence outside of his nest window.

"They do not seem to be strong enough." Eric mused, as he noticed the boys outside the windows fall in and out of the effects.

"They will call more in, they will call in their back ups." Godric waited as the form before him shivered slowly into shape, seeming create power and energy as it did so.

Outside the boys felt constant waves of fear and comfort. The sharp contrasts of the feelings leaving them confused and breathless in every shift.

The five before them had appeared out of nowhere, seemingly created by the light and haze created by street lights. There were three men and two women, all in outfits that made them appear ready to go to a formal.

The dresses were light in color, long and almost shear. Each women was beautiful in her own way, although the boys could not exactly point to why. They had long flowing hair, which often went beyond the waist. They rocked their hips in time with the music that seemed to be created by the air, and reminded the boys of every sexual fantasy they had created in their heads.

The men seemed to fall into the background, and were of little consequence to the boys outside. They vaguely noticed their suits and the way they stared at the women – in seeming protection. The men had noticed after two women that the power was not great enough. Although they struggled after three with the idea of bringing her in they knew it was necessary.

She had told them to keep her away from this location at all costs, to only bring her in when it seemed there was no other way. As she began to appear in front of the group it was obvious that she did not believe that it would come to this. Seemingly dressed for bed she wore a tank top and small shorts.

The outfit did little to cover her body, and the boys outside were quick to avert their attention towards her. A quick look of irritation passed through her brown eyes, which momentarily showed a bit of the red that was mixed in. She was able to quickly pull herself together, however and met the eyes of the boys with a look that oozed sensuality and possibility.

The woman was able to quickly gain control of the boy's minds, and she winced as the visions of what they meant to do passed before her eyes. Mixtures of previous plans and current fantasies tumbled through at an alarming pace. Bullets and blood mixed with kissing and pinching – and made her wonder what was happening to the youth of this period.

Once the magic had fully caught the attention of the boys in front of them, one of the men turned towards this misdressed siren before him. "I'm sorry that there was no other way, but I would have thought you could at least have done us the courtesy to be ready in case things turned this way."

"You know the pain this place has caused me, to even dress and sit and wait to possibly be dragged her was hell, I would have thought you could have done me the courtesy to understand this." She retorted.

"Ash, I know you ache." He began. "Stop, Tobias. I don't want to hear it. We need to help the others collect their weapons and get these boys out of here before things get worse. I can't hold this control forever."

Ash walked through the crowd of twenty boys, whispering lightly into the crowd as the guns were plucked out of their hands and dropped into a pile. The boys stared after her as she passed by them, inches away from touching each one but making contact with none. Her thick brown hair falling from her pony tail she quickly reached up and let it fall to her shoulders, without breaking in her motions.

As soon as the weapons were collected the group of six stood in front of the crowd, which they had pushed together in order to see them all before them.

"It's time for you all to go. Your walk was fun, but getting lost is always a little scary, and you are ready to be back in your beds." Ash spoke into the crowd with confidence, smiling at each boy in turn. "You will not speak to any one at your camp, and will forget all that happened when you wake up in the morning."

They boys began to slowly turn away from those that stood in front of them.

"Shit, Matt I told you that going on a walk this late at night was a bad idea! What an awful guide you are! Man, Tim stop walking so close! You are being a baby!" They voices of the boys faded into the woods, seeming to forget the cars that they were leaving behind.

"They will be walking for hours." Mary stated glancing over at Ash with appreciation and slight annoyance for the help she gave.

"That is not our concern; in fact it is much better than what could have happened to them tonight." Ash glanced towards the house as she said this, careful to not look too closely for fear of seeing him standing inside. "What happened? Why could you not control this on your own?"

"The brain washing done by that insane man had gotten deep inside their heads. He had filled them with a fear which was hard to dig out." Tabatha spoke with genuine concern in her voice as she glanced at the young women beside her. Although she was no older than twenty five, she had always appeared to be so old to her companions.

Ash turned her back on those before her. She loved them and usually did not treat them so sourly, but the memories were forcing her back to a place she never wanted to return. "Someone will need to stay and talk to them after we release the magic. You know how they hate losing control."

As she turned she noticed that all of her companions had faded except for Tobias, who looked at her with pity in his eyes. "You are they only one that he will not allow them to hurt, we are not safe here."

Ash sighed as he began to fade at the end of his sentence, and worked to slowly release the power she held on the area.

She felt the air around her move swiftly, tossing her hair around her face as the vampires came outside. As the power on them released they went back to their pursuit of the boys outside, and looked confused as they realized they were gone.

"Ash! I'm so glad to see you. I'm guessing you are the reason they are gone." Isabel, Godric's second in command spoke with obvious affection and sadness in her voice as she looked upon the woman she was beginning to feel so close to.

"The weapons in this pile all belonged to the children; I think you will find silver bullets so you might want your human companions to assist you in getting rid of them." Ash ignored the obvious connection with the other woman, and stared out into the crowd gathered around her. "Do not go after them, they were doing what they were told, they were children sent to do a mad man's dirty work."

"Of course. I know that you want to leave, I can see it in your eyes, but can you please stay? I need a friend right now." Ash looked upon her friend, bringing herself to look upon the woman she had not spoken to in weeks. She noticed the red streaks on her face, and felt a compassion tug towards the beautiful dark haired woman.

"I will stay with you for a while, but before we speak you need to get to the vampire hotel in town, I do not doubt there will be more to come and check up on the job the children were meant to do."

Sookie protested as her and Jason were hustled up by Bill and pushed towards one of the vans that the boys had come in. "You heard Isabel; we need to get back to our rooms." Bill stated tersely, still not looking Sookie in the eye.

Sookie stared at the woman standing alone in the yard as she passed her. She noticed in the moonlight that the woman had tattoos which were visible in the shift of the tank top she was wearing. A circle of some type was on her back, and Sookie longed to ask her what it was and what it meant. As she was being shoved towards the van door she looked up to see Godric staring at the woman before her. A mixture of emotions tore through his eyes as he looked at her, and he seemed to be building the strength to speak to her.

Godric walked up to the woman who had nearly shrunk into herself, feeling the powerful being beside her.

"I told you that I never wanted to see you back here again." Godric spoke bitterly as he glared at the woman before him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Au Note- Hey guys! I am writing my first FF and would really love some reviews to see what you all think of what is going on so far. Thanks in advance ;).**

Chapter Three – The past is past

Six Months prior

The nest was a flutter with excitement and activity, so much so that very few noticed the distant look in their sheriff's eyes. He surveyed the scene around him with slight humor, these vampires with so much age and experience - it was interesting to see them excited by the prospect of the concert that evening. Although Godric felt glad for those close to him, a hollow kind of jealousy had begun to root itself inside of his very soul.

It had been decades since he felt that he was encountering something new, something special. The thousands of years that he had lived had begun to merge; with the faces of even those he had deeply loved blurring into each other and becoming inconsequential. He had long since lost his feel of humanity, but had only recently begun to miss it.

"I would like to thank you for getting this together sheriff. I know that it must have been a difficult and expensive venture." Isabel smiled down to her superior with obvious affection. Godric was glad to see that her hard lines had softened since she had opened herself up to love- but saddened when he admitted even this joy was shallow to him.

"This is a very rare experience, Isabel, though I must admit I fear it will amount to little more than parlor tricks." Godric furrowed his brow and looked down at the gray suit that had been laid out for him for the event. He felt the need to resist wearing clothes that were so uncomfortable, but felt no energy to put up the fight.

"I have heard many things from all the different places they have been, admittingly none being very specific." Isabel mused. "If they are able to do what they say however- it will be quite interesting." Isabel looked down to the invitation before her, running her fingers across the velvet borders.

_Best put we can say that we are musical psychics. We create songs and music which will pick up on the feelings of the room – individually and as a group. This experience will touch the hearts of those present, allowing the cathartic release of music to become a personal experience. _

"I'm mostly excited to see if they truly are sirens. I have never met anyone that has had any type of experience with them." Isabel sighed as she looked at her phone, wondering when Hugo would be joining her.

"From what I hear they are excellent maskers, and most have chosen to live their lives outside of the public view. I'm surprised they were willing to do a show for vampires, as so many feel threatened by the power they are able to push into our minds." Godric sat down in his chair and his action seemingly prompted all around him to sit as well.

Almost on cue the door bell rang and an underling of the sheriff went to the door and opened it up. Before him was a group of ten – eight women and two men. They carried an assorted group of instruments, making them look like over dressed roadies.

"They are dressed lovely, if not a bit scantily for a nest of vampires." Isabel whispered to Godric as she watched the predatory gleam in her fellow vampire in command grow. "I fear Stan is picking out his next meal as we speak."

"I believe that the rules of this evening are quite clear." Godric spoke in a slight whisper, knowing all in the nest would be able to hear him. "No one is to push contact where it is not wanted."

As if on cue all vampires nodded slightly, although few were able to keep themselves from licking their lips – and one or two struggled to keep their fangs hidden.

There was something about this group assembling before him that was strangely intoxicating, and it left Godric wondering about the possibility of fae blood among them.

"Ladies and Gentleman were are pleased to have been invited into your home in order to bring you an experience that we feel is quite special and rare." One of the males in the group had begun to speak. His words were filled with confidence and lacked the tinge of fear that most would expect from someone that had found themselves in a nest of vampires. "We are a group that goes without names, as who we are is unimportant in this journey. I would like to preface this experience by letting you know that we will not be speaking specifically to an individual – we have no want to embarrass or call someone out. Believe by the end of this you will each know what was meant for you. Also, we would like to tell you that some of these things have not happened yet, so you may take some as warnings if you like."

Godric had found himself quickly bored by the speech occurring, feeling that it was little more than the disclaimer for why the event was foolish. He began to scan the group before him and was put on alert by the comfort of those before him. When he had seen individuals in the past walking into such danger with that air, they were either very foolish or knew themselves to be stronger than what they faced.

"Get that look out of your eyes sir." Isabel whispered. "Part of this is for you to be able to have a good time as well. You so rarely smile anymore."

Godric gave his best impression of a smile in return, but gave up as he could feel it did not reach his eyes. He who had been so good at putting on masks in the past – to draw people in and manipulate, has found himself stuck behind dead eyes.

The lights began to lower as the speech came to an end, and the normally still group of vampires fidgeted a bit in the face of the singers. Slowly each began to feel themselves relaxing into their seats, it was much like the feel from the prior lives of having a couple of drinks - and they found themselves enjoying it. The music began as a feeling in their bodies, which began with slight vibrations which became drums in their ears.

The musicians had begun to mill out amongst the crowd, something that would normally have been dangerous for those that wore white silk that clung to their bodies. The singers were beautiful in many ways, but it was their scent and the atmosphere of passion that truly pulled the audience in.

Godric found himself falling in and out of alertness, and when he thought about it later could say very little about the actual songs being done. He found himself looking from face to face of the singers as if searching, though he did not understand what he was looking for. In many eyes he found an innocence that pulled towards his basic instincts from when he first became a vampire – to tarnish and change the peace within.

Godric began to feel slight panic, a need to be away from this temptation, when he noticed one woman at the middle of the room that had not moved out to the crowd. She was looking down as she sung, seeming to be so capitivated by the words that she was in a trance.

As he stared towards her she looked up meeting his eyes. The dark brown, which glowed an almost red in the candle light around her, startled him out of his previous thoughts. She appeared to be staring within him – reading the thoughts and feelings that he had long stopped sharing. Instead of feeling himself pull away, as he normally would he leaned forward in his chair and looked more closely.

He noticed that she did not flinch under his scrutiny, and appeared to smile slightly at what she was seeing within him. Godric felt a sense of peace fall over him, and realized it had been a long time since he had been truly looked at. The power that he possessed had long since scared those around him into looking at the floor, often avoiding his eyes for entire conversations.

It was at this point that Godric noticed the group around him stood up and began to clap. He wondered as he stumbled to his feet how long he had been staring at the woman in front of him. He felt slightly embarrassed by his actions, but felt that he could not go back to the hollowness he had felt before. A giddiness that he could not remember ever feeling before took over, and he knew that he must meet the dark haired woman.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Lines began to fill quickly between Godric and the dark haired beauty before him. Members of his nest gathered on both sides to thank Godric for the evening, and to compliment the musicians on their performance.

"I could just see it all you know?" One recently turned vampire exclaimed to Godric. "It was like they could read my mind; they knew all of the things that I have wanted to express! Thank you sir!" The vampires words began to slow as she spoke, realizing in her excitement that she was in the sheriff's face.

He smiled slightly at those before him, but felt himself distracted as he looked through the crowd towards his goal.

"She is very beautiful." Isabel whispered to Godric, with a slightly glazed look in her eye. "It's a good thing that we have invited them to stay for a while for a reception."

Godric smiled at Isabel's calming words, unaware of how happy it made her to see some life back in his eyes. Godric moved with the crowd that went towards the dining room, and made to the head of the table. All sat as he did, and began to talk with the musicians as they ate and drank.

Godric noticed quickly that his object of interest was not in the room, and walked outside to see if he could locate her. He winced slightly as he smelled the cigarette smoke coming from around the house, and walked slowly towards its origin.

"I have not known many singers to be smokers." Godric mused, as much to alert his presence as to make the statement.

"Sometimes we all need a little stress relief, I suppose. You must understand that your crowd does not always invite calm." She smiled as she inhaled, fighting her urge to put the cigarette out under his reproachful eye.

"Ah – so you will have me believe that you just began smoking tonight, or that you only smoke with vampires around?"

She laughed quietly, a sound which made his still heart feel like it was fluttering for a few seconds. " Ok ok, you caught me. It's easier to get away with smoking if you have someone to blame I suppose."

"If it is not too forward of me, may I please ask for your name?" Godric asked quietly, feeling silly for even asking.

"It's Ashton, but everyone calls me Ash – and not just for my terrible habit" She stated with a smile. "And what may I call the man with the ancient eyes?" She smiled as she took in his face – the gentle lines of young adulthood so sharply contrasted with the depth of the eyes.

"It is Godric. Although part of me feels that you already knew that with the way you were reading me earlier tonight." Godric felt embarrassed by this statement, and waited for her to tell him that she did not notice him at all.

"It is very rare that a person holds such contradictions, I felt a little sucked in by it all. You appear young, and are older than anyone I've ever met. You are gentle and have the wide eyes of an innocent, and yet hold the power and the ability to be powerful – and at times cruel. You have seen so much in your life, yet you seem to have lost the ability to feel hope. You are full and empty – "This statement was cut off as Godric pushed himself quickly across the distance that divided them and pushed Ash against the wall.

"I know. Too much." Ash remained neutral and calm as the vampire held her arms on either side of her head. "I find it hard to hold back around you. I apologize."

Godric felt the rage of her intrusion fading and realized he had pressed himself as closely as he could to the woman in front of him. She looked calmly into his eyes and breathed easily as he began to notice the feel of his chest rising against his. "I apologize." Godric looked towards the ground as he took a step back. "I have not lost control in a long time."

"I'm still in one piece. It will just be a good reminder to be gentle with the life reading." Ash turned away as if bored, and took a drag of her still lit cigarette.

"I must go back and check on the others in my nest." Godric stuttered, feeling shame mixed with an arousal that he had not felt in a long while.

"Here. You are going to wish that you had asked for this later." Ash smiled and handed Godric a piece of paper as he began to walk away.

Godric waited until he had entered the house to look at the note in his hand. It was nice to meet you ancient eyes. Here is my number when you decide to call. Godric sighed with confusion and looked towards where Ash had been standing moments before. It seems that she had guessed this interaction would take place. Godric shoved the paper in his pocket, determined to throw it away as soon as he could.

Later that evening –

Ash looked in the mirror which was slowly losing its look of fog after the shower. She sighed at the dark circles under her eyes, the price of performances for vampires and the inability to sleep which had affected her a lot lately.

She reached into her drawers and pulled out the soft cotton boxer shorts and white tank that she preferred for laying and bed and struggling to sleep. She climbed into bed and immediately picked up the lap top that she leaves there. She struggled to concentrate on the emails and messages from her friends at home, but could only muse about her interaction with Godric earlier that day.

She had struggled to hide her heart rate as she spoke to him, she felt excitement to even be in his house – and she had never heard of him before today. She sighed as she thought of the ridiculousness of it all. She did not even know him, he could potentially be dangerous – hell he was definitively dangerous.

The man barely seemed to be able to understand much less control the storm inside himself, and with the amount of strength and power he possessed that was a dangerous combination.

All this considered Ash still felt her head clouded with the silly fantasies of a school girl. She could almost still feel his body pressed against her, feel her excitement as she saw him lose control. She imagined him taking her right there on the wall, and was glad when she was able to keep her face neutral and disinterested. Ash fell asleep as her memories and fantasies danced around her head, and when she awoke found herself in darkness. She looked at the clock to see that it was seven, and smiled to herself when she realized that it was the beginning of her week off.

Ash reached towards her phone and immediately her heart rate began to speed up as she noticed a text message there:

I apologize for my behavior last night. I really believed that after that incident I would steer clear of you, but alas I find that all I can think about is you. I would love to see you. Can that be arranged?

Godric

Ash smiled as she typed that she had time tonight, and began to walk towards the bathroom to get herself ready.

Godric sighed at the phone when he got the quick response – how could he be so caught up in a human that had so few survival skills. After the stunt he pulled on her the night before she should be avoiding him at all costs, but instead she runs towards him. Godric stared into the distance and wondered which side of him would win tonight. Would she find him kind and amicable, or would the predatory side of his youth return?

AU Note – I'm starting to get worried about not having any reviews. I'm not sure if this is a story anyone is enjoying….. alright self pity done. Reviews would be wonderfully appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ash found herself trembling with nervousness and excitement, which was making the washing of her long hair difficult. She was able to present herself with aloof confidence, but only when she was given her time alone to shake and giggle.

She looked at her body wash selection with interest, wondering what smell a vampire might find appealing. She sighed and smiled at the thought, quickly remembering that the only smell a vampire found appealing was one of blood.

Ash let her mind wander into dangerous territory as she dried off and put on her light blue terry cloth robe. She thought briefly of her Father, who had fought so hard to keep her away from the supernatural world, away from the ones he believed would destroy her.

Her mother, a siren of great power, had fallen quickly for her father – a man whose warm brown eyes and childish flipped hair had drawn her into a feeling of safety and security. She had grown tired of her world, and saw this man as her fresh start.

Things began like a fairy tale. He found himself unable to deny any whim of this beautiful creature in front of him, and in return she worshipped him in all ways. As time passed, however, things began to take a turn. Her mother missed the world she grew up in, and all of those that she had loved before. Her father, unable to help, watched her spirit slowly begin to fade.

When she found out that she was pregnant, a dream that neither had even thought to wish for, he had felt hope for getting her back again. She smiled and made plans with him, but in her heart she knew that her love for this world had ceased.

Against her husband's wishes she decided to go back and see her family in her eight month. She knew she needed to feel the magic of her old world again, realize if she could relight the spark that had lived inside of her for so long.

As soon as she began to form solid into her world, where her peace and happiness had once lived, she was shocked to find those that she had called friends gathered in wait.

"You shall go no farther; you already reek of that world – of that man. You know we have no interest in that place. You have been taught all your life about their flimsy and unimportant lives, and yet you ran towards them with abandon." Dominic sneered, laughing inwardly at the shock in her eyes. How dare she throw away this life?

"What we were taught is a lie! You would find them to be much like ourselves. They are not granted lives as long as ours, but they do not –"

"Stop. You may be a human lover, but don't try to fill us with your sickness."

"Consider this the last time you will be able to come back here, you will not taint our lands."

"Please… please no. I know that I have hurt you all but I will recount anything, no I'll do anything! Please!" Tears filled her eyes and spilled out as she felt her body being sent back.

Her husband found her there later in the day, lying as if she was dead. He took her quickly to the hospital where the baby was saved, but his wife was lost forever. The doctors shook their heads and gave condolences, but he found their inability to explain how she was lost as the biggest insult of all. He could not stand that it was a broken heart – that he and the beautiful baby in his arms were not enough to hold her.

Ash grew with a life with very little differences from her friends, except for the one small change. Her father refused to listen to music, and would not allow her to do so either. This house rule created much of the same result one would expect from a teenager - music became her drug.

She would go to friends houses to study and spend hours in their basement, listening to music and singing - sometimes even after her friends had become bored and gone to bed. She lived and breathed music, and felt it in her veins. She had little need for the drinking and drugs that her friends would play with as she entered college – she found a record player and headphones to be all the excitement she needed.

She left school with a degree in psychology, the degree that pleased her father, but brought her no happiness. It was the day she received her first job where she first noticed that her father was becoming weaker, and his eyes were losing their spark.

It was a heart condition, probably one that had been there since birth, which had began to age this man far too soon. Through the surgeries and recoveries, Ash stood by feeling her heart break as the only family she had known slipped away. It took a year but the weakness finally overtook him and left Ash with two parents that had died of a broken heart – only in different ways.

Ash worked her way through the next several years, finding little joy even in her music. One night, however things would change for her.

She had walked into a studio which was managed by a friend, one that he would let her play in once it was closed for the evening. She went to the piano and began to pour her heart out into the music. She felt all the sadness and anger exit her body as she played – leaving exhaustion but calm in its place.

It was in her singing that she first began to feel the others. It began faintly, but soon she felt the energy of several people in the room. In surprise she stopped with her fingers over the keys and looked up into the engineer's booth. It was there that she saw the eyes of the others, the ones that looked like salvation and punishment wrapped into one.

"That was beautiful Ash; it's good to see you have not been letting your talent go to waste." Dominic smiled and the dark haired girl as she looked at him in surprise. "Come with us, we have much to tell you."

It was that night that Ash was first brought into the world of the sirens, where her Mother's family was still present and thriving. Despite her shock she was able to be taught, and opened her heart up to these people – the ones that she now timidly called her family.

Ash sighed and brought herself back to the present. She sat down in front of her vanity to apply the nude lipstick and dark shadow smudged shadow that brought her eyes out to shine. She applied black liner and steadied her shaky hands to smudge the color into the lashes.

She brought out a black dress from her closet, one that she had been saving for a night she wanted to impress. It was black and a bit shorter than mid thigh. The strapless dress was textured and had a black mesh that dropped slightly below the hem. With the placement of her nude shoes she looked down at her phone and realized that Godric would be there within minutes.

Almost if on cue Ash heard her doorbell ring out. She opened the door as slowly as possible forcing confidence to ooze through her pores. She brought a small smile to her face as she noted that his eyes widened slightly at her appearance while they scanned her body slowly.

"I fear that you invite trouble." Godric murmured lightly, willing control to fill his lust hazed mind.

"Maybe I do." Ash smiled and took his hand as they walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**AU Note** – To all the reviewers: thank you so much. You brought smiles to my face and I appreciate it very much (and welcome more ;)).

Chapter Six

Ash quickly began to question her dressing choices, and tried not to look over at Godric's casual clothing with a sigh. It had been so long since a man asked to see her or do something with her that she had not stopped to question the nature of the visit – much less where it would be held.

Ash had felt pleased when they had arrived at the casino, which many in the area listed as a playground for the rich and famous. Growing up with a single parent had not given her many instances of frivolous luxury, and though it made her nervous to participate in it she did enjoy watching it.

Her calm had began to leave her as Godric went to the elevators for the hotel, however, although she tried to keep this wrapped in her unruffled exterior. They had spoken little since leaving her house, and though she sensed he needed the space to filter through what was going on inside, she did not enjoy it.

As soon as she learned it, Ash had begun to excel in the gift of reading others. It did not necessarily come out as mind reading, instead being like watching a show on the person. It could be scenes of their past, their future, or present fears – but for her it came in clear.

This gift, which differed from those her siren family had taught her, was encouraged as a way to keep her safe from the human world in which she lived. She had the ability for the other talents, as well, but this is the one that made her feel special.

Although she often used this gift while working, to be able to create psychic experiences for those she was performing for, she kept it under wraps in her personal life. She found it easier at times if she was able to know all that was going on with the other person, but had found out too many times that she often did not want to know.

The elevator stopped and Ash noticed with a start that they were on the top floor. She had been taught to keep calm when she was with vampires, to realize her fear and anxiety only fed their hunger. She worked long and hard through her many shows to slow her breath and heart rate, to focus instead on the things around her.

She followed Godric towards a door at the end of the hall, focusing on all the interesting lamps and pictures covering the walls on the way.

"After you." Godric stated lightly as he opened the door for her. It was then that she noticed he had led her to the roof access.

"You know I seem to remember these areas being off limits." Ash stated calmly, buying herself time at the door to further assess the situation – though it was laughable to make the effort this late in the game.

"Isabel, one of my underlings, owns this particular establishment. I feel she will be quite open to me going wherever I want." Godric spoke words that would normally sound conceited, and managed to make them sound authoritative instead.

"Ah." She stated mildly as she exited onto the roof, where there were several chairs and table set out into a patio area. "Come here often?" She stated and winked.

"I do spend quite a bit of time up here." He looked out over the skyline as he stated this, wondering loudly to himself what he was doing.

Ash sat on one of the lounge chairs, stretching her legs out, and fought her urge to tug her skirt down farther over her thighs. She had worked on her confidence and stage presence in her profession, and tried to make her slip ups and embarrassment seem purposeful for this reason.

"I should be questioning your sanity. Maybe trying to find you a nice doctor." Godric mused as he sat up with his back straight and legs turned towards his companion for the evening. "Not only do you go on your own with a vampire to an unknown and private location – but you go dressed as if you are begging for it."

Ash stifled a laugh or sigh at the comment, she hadn't heard such things since she lived with her Father. "Are you trying to tell me I look nice?" She whispered, in a continued fight to stay in control of the conversation.

"Your parents must be driven half insane with you." He murmured, ignoring her question. "Are you always putting yourself in such danger?"

"If someone walks into a situation like this you really have to ask - are they crazy, or do they know something I don't. Who knows, maybe I'm the dangerous one." Ash placed a coy smile on her face as she worked to control a conversation that could quickly get out of hand.

"Well then, I guess I am just willing to risk it." Godric was amused with her games, it was rare to see someone that was so open and yet also guarded. He wondered how long he would allow her to keep pushing for this dominance against him – as he had spent untold time claiming dominance over his conquests in any way possible. "It seems that I have been thoroughly searched by you during your performance, perhaps you will allow me to even the ground some through some questions?"

"Hmmmm, well I guess that will depend. I think that you know as well as I do that a magician is of little interest once you see behind their smoke and mirrors."

"I guess we will just have to risk that one together then." Godric felt some of his patience slip, a small nod towards the less rational piece of himself. He wanted to throw himself against her on that chair, where she sat comfortably despite her dress riding up her tan thighs to a place that was almost indecent. He would demand answers for his questions, and would revel in the fear in her eyes as he did. After satisfying his thought that she would be like the others he had met in his many years, he would do with her what he pleased. He could further his dominance over her body – it would begin with her fear and end with her ecstasy.

"Lost in there again, Ancient eyes?" Ash spoke softly have seen hints of lust and aggression pass through his eyes as he thought.

"You like to hit at buttons." He growled lightly back, hoping to scare her away from her actions as much as he wanted to scare himself back into reality. "Let's start simply. Where are you from?"

"Tennessee, for much of my childhood – though we moved here when I was seventeen." Ash looked over the city line, wondering how much of herself she should guard from the vampire that sat before her. She could not remember a time where she wanted to give herself so completely to another and needed to keep her guard up in order to prevent it.

"I did not think that your people claimed this world as their own, though I will admit that I know very little of it."

"My father was not one of them; he kept me away from it all as long as he could." Godric noted quickly her calm use of the past tense, and decided to leave the questioning on that for later. "Despite his best laid plans I found myself wrapped in the world anyway, I needed a job and an outlet and they were able to deliver. I am glad for it, too."

"What does one study for this line of work?" Godric had little control over the questions he was asking, feeling glad but uneasy with her sudden willingness to share.

"I actually studied psychology, which I suppose in the end is helpful for this line of work. I spend nights mulling through others lives – and it helps to have basic knowledge of motivation and such."

"Do you really think that works on vampires? That study was created by and for humans." Godric scoffed.

"I think there is good in the study, although if you try to lump humans or vampires together you will find any type of study won't work well." Ash veiled her retort in the vague muse, and wondered if there was any way he would take it as such.

"After you have lived as long as I have you are crazy not to see those around you as a lump of patterns." Godric whispered angrily, having seen her response for what it is. Who was this being, who had barely lived, to tell him how the world worked?

"It must be difficult to even really see faces anymore, remember names. It seems that so many important people to you have lived and died, that no one could be important anymore." Ash sought eye contact as she stated this, finding a thrill in the shot of passion in her eyes each time she dug into him.

"Why did I interest you so? Why did you even look at me and draw my attention." Godric spoke this almost to himself, silently cursing at the turn of events that seemed to push this girl towards his animalistic side. He knew she had very little idea of what was contained there, and did not wish to feel the regret of her ripped to shreds if she were to discover it.

"I think that we are quite a bit alike really. We have on masks for very different reasons, but we both live in a world that keeps our hearts and souls hidden. We both have so many things to say, and thus far I would say no one to say it to." Ash spoke to the horizon again, as she fought to keep from reading him and giving herself a clue as to what he was looking for tonight.

Godric looked over at her with a sigh, wondering if it was he or she that did not really know him. He wondered if he had gotten so old that he had simply stopped reading himself – if he had instead began to take it at face value.

He took in the woman before him, her back pushed back in an almost defiance and her lips slightly pursed in an obvious attempt to ignore his eyes on her. He found himself dropped his eyes to her throat, so smooth and tender in appearance. He knew in this moment that it was time to take her home.

"I've kept you out quite late." He murmured, attempting to keep the lustful murmur out of his voice.

The car ride back to her house was quiet again, as he attempted to keep his instincts in check. He saw every exit and alley way as a place to take her and do whatever he would like to her.

They sat in front of her home for several minutes before she plucked up the courage to invite him inside, both because she wanted him to and because she was still curious as to what his intention for her were. He leaned towards her at the invitation; bring his face within inches of her face. He placed his hand on her thigh and allowed his palm to memorize her smoothness.

"I think again that you may be insane, you do not seem to understand that under my mask is more dangerous than under yours." Godric allowed his fangs to run out with his words.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long wait – my muse was taking a break from me ;)

Ash set for several seconds, allowing the burning heat from his hands to inter her most private places, while she battled the voices in her head that told her she needed to run away as far as possible.

"I think that I would like to see the many different parts of you, Sir, your eyes show me a depth of kindness beneath those harsh looks. I have never seen any kindness that compares to what you are showing me tonight." Ash looked wistfully into Godric's eyes as she spoke, hoping the vunerable words she spoke came out pure instead of mocking.

"I would love nothing more than for you to see the kindness in me, but I fear that I left that behind hundreds of years ago. I am not much more than a shell now, one that wishes to be able to keep surviving without destroying others."

"I don't know if you are more afraid of loving me or wanting to tear me apart." Ash cocked her head to the side as she felt her heart rate begin to pulse. Why was she allowing this conversation to go on? Any sensible person would be back home in her safe place by now.

"You must stop trying to look at me as if I have these compleletly separate feelings that are waging some kind of war in me. All of the pieces are me, its just which one gains the power that is important." Godric began to lean towards Ash, feeling the warmth of the air that surrounds her as well as the sweet smell that seemed to originate from her pores.

The moment was interrupted by Godric's ringing cell phone. "yes, yes, I'll be there. My child needs me right now, so I will leave you safely at your door. I had a lovely time with you, you are different in a completely lovely way".

Ash sighed as Godric drove away, and tried to beat down the bubbling feelings of immature excitement that comes with meeting a man that you feel a true connection with. Would he call again? Does he even have her number? Of this she was not sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaper Eight – Trout Heart Replica

(I promise this will be longer)

Ash began to walk the slow steps back to her rental house, the group was always able to persuade a local home owner to allow them to rent for a night or two. Ash was never sure if this was due to look, or their many other powers of persuasion. She preferred not to think about it, not to think of their somewhat mind control type powers that they could use. Ash was surprised as she looked upon their home for the evening, as many lights were shining bright. The other members of her group were not ones to hang around a new city, they much preferred to go out and take in as much of the night life as possible. Ash cursed herself as she reached for her keys. She once again found herself missing them, a new game that started for her after she decided that paying for Adderoll on no insurance was not worth the cost. She tried the door, expecting little result, and was surprised as the door creaked ominously open before her. In the front foyer all looked to be the same, several bags and suitcases strung around as evidence of her group getting ready to go out for the evening.

"Hello! What are you people doing?" Ash cried out into the somewhat silent night, feeling an uncomfortable sickness in her stomach as a piece of her brain began to realize that the scene before her was not normal. Ash walked softly into the living room, unsure of what invaded the peace of her steps.

Drip Drip Drip

A rhythmic sound was all that was heard, one like a sink but without the final sound of the splatter that is made in the sink with errant drops. Ash walked into the living room with a darkness over taking her, and spotted a pair of feet on the floor. Ash would have found the scene somewhat comical, if the fear in her had not begun to choke all of her other emotions out. Her two sisters, ones that she had sung with for years, layed on the ground - bodies bent and bruised in ways that did not seem human.

After this Ash remembered little, the blur of it all began to create a scene that she did not believe could ever possibly be real. The ambulance showed up, and then the police. Ash saw her friends declared beyond aid and felt a thick veil descend over her which would save her from the schok and over coming emotion.

Ash remembered talking to the detective and others that were there, but in years later she realized she could not begin to recreate what was said. At the end of the conversations, when she was released, Ash went and stood outside with a shaking hand on her cigarette. Ash had always believed this process to be calming and cleansing for her, although she suddenly could not find a way to hold on to her own reality and calm.

The sudden shift in the wind and trees should have been startingly for her, but from her now blank view of the world around her, Ash felt no fear or surprise. When she turned around she saw Godric, who was appearing to glow in his old fashioned clothing.

"I have heard that your group has met some hard times, and I fear that this could be due to your connection with me".

Ash attempted to give some kind of solice, but found herself shrugging her shoulders and mearly looking away. "Guess it does not matter now. Nothing more that can be done it seems".

"Do not allow yourself to lose your humanity, you do not know how precious it truly is." Godric attempted to look within her eyes, and found nothing but an empty loss.

"You need to come with me, you can not be alone if others are after you as well." Godric did not stop to listen to the response to this statement. He picked Ash up like a rag doll and flew towards his nest. "I will give you solace from this storm." He whispered, finding a way to speak quietly against the rush of the wind.


End file.
